Pup Pup Ouch
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: One day, the PAW Patrol are hanging out. But when they suddenly meet some new friends, things start to change. As the pups continue with their missions however, Marshall gets hurt and needs help. With the pups new friends be able to help save the day? Read and find out. Story suggested by a guest named cpt blueice navy.
1. Frisbee Buddies and Fans

* I don't own PAW Patrol, and the characters Duke, Snowdrop, and Jill belong to cpt blueice navy. The husky pup Snowflake is my OC. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved to to Nickelodeon and Spin master.*

Chapter 1: Frisbee Buddies and Fans

It was a nice day in Adventure Bay, and Ryder and the pups were enjoying being outside. Skye was playing tag with Zuma, and Snowflake, Rocky and Rubble were playing tug-toy, and Ryder was throwing a Frisbee for Chase and Marshall.

"Okay Marshall and Chase! Fetch!" Ryder said as he threw the Frisbee into the air. The plastic disc went spinning as it flew through the air, and throughout the yard.

"I got it!" both Chase and Marshall exclaimed as they ran after the Frisbee. As they ran after it however, Marshall kept tripping over a few bushes, slowing him down. As they kept chasing the Frisbee, Chase and Marshall were almost neck and neck. Then, as the Frisbee started to slow down, both Chase and Marshall jumped, and grabbed the Frisbee with other mouths.

"I got it!" Chase and Marshall said at the same time. Then the two ups saw that they both had the Frisbee. They dropped the Frisbee on the ground and stared at each other.

"I got the Frisbee!" both of the pups said at the same time.

"No, I got the Frisbee!" Chase said in a straightforward voice.

"Sorry Chase, but I grabbed it first!" Marshall responded.

"Sorry buddy, but I got the Frisbee first!" Chase replied.

"I got it in my mouth first!" Marshall commented.

"Yeah, well my tooth touched it first!" Chase retorted.

"Chase!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Marshall!" The German Shepard shouted. The two pups growled at each other as they each tried to convince the other one that they grabbed the Frisbee first.

"Chase! Marshall! You both grabbed the Frisbee at the same time!" Ryder cried out as he walked towards them. After hearing Ryder's words, Chase and Marshall looked at each other again.

"I'm sorry," they both told each other at the same time. They then forgave each other and kept playing.

Meanwhile, in another part of Adventure Bay, a husky pup named Duke and his sister Snowdrop were watching the PAW Patrol on the TV channel; Hello Adventure Bay.


	2. Katie's Problem

Chapter 2: Katie's Problem

"I love the PAW Patrol!" Snowdrop said as her tail wagged.

"Me too. They are awesome!" Duke replied in agreement. Snowdrop then gave her brother a slightly sad look.

"Too bad we can't join the PAW Patrol," Snowdrop said.

"I know," Duke said before giving her a hug. Since Snowdrop was a movie star pup, Duke understood his sister's e two pups then decided to walk around Adventure Bay. They saw many stores and other different places, but just as they were heading towards an outdoor Cafe named 'Mr. Portor's', they saw something that they couldn't believe; Ryder from the PAW Patrol was right in front of the store.

"I must be dream Duke," Snowdrop said dreamily.

"I can't believe it's actually Ryder," Duke commented in shock.

"Thank you for the pup treats Mr. Portor," Ryder said after receiving the bag of treats.

"You're welcome Ryder," Mr. Portor replied. Suddenly, Ryder's pup-pad was ringing, and Ryder answered it.

"Hello? Ryder here," Ryder said as he answered the call. It was Katie.

"Ryder, please help. Callie and I were taking a walk in the woods, when Callie saw a mouse chased after it. A rattlesnake chased after her, and now the snake is blocking our path," Katie explained.

"We're on it! No job is too big, no pup is too small! We'll be right there!" Ryder responded before ending the call. Ryder then slided the side of his pup-pad over, and pushed the big red button that was in the middle of the colorful circle.

"PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!"' Ryder exclaimed. Ryder then jumped on his ATV, and drove off towards The Lookout. Snowdrop and Duke suddenly got excited; a real rescue was happening right in front of them!

"Oh my gosh! This is the best day ever!" Snowdrop said with enthusiasm.

"Come on, Snowdrop. Let's go watch a real rescue!" Duke suggested before they howled, and ran after Ryder. Ryder had no idea that he was being followed.


	3. Forest Problems

Chapter 3: Forest Problems

Snowdrop and Duke chased Ryder as he drove towards The Lookout. As he got to The Lookout, he parked his ATV in the garage, and went to the upper part of The Lookout. Snowdrop and Duke got to The Lookout within a few minutes after Ryder had entered. When they got there, they gasped.

"The Lookout! Oh my gosh!" Snowdrop said in awe.

"This is amazing!" Duke agreed as the stared at the building too. They were impressed. Meanwhile, the pups got Ryder's call.

"PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" Ryder's voice said through the pup tags.

"Ryder needs us!" The pups all said before running to the elevator. As they did however, Snowdrop and Duke noticed them running towards them.

"Quick! Hide!" Duke exclaimed, before he and Snowdrop jumped behind some bushes.

"Hey, who were those pups?" Rubble asked.

"We don't know," the other pups replied. Soon, they all made it to the elevator. Well, almost everyone.

"Hey, where's Marshall?" Skye asked, looking around.

"Look out!" Marshall cried out before he tripped over the frizzbee on the ground and flew into the elevator.

"Made it!" Marshall said as the pups laughed. The elevator then went up, the pups got into their Pup Packs and hats, and after the elevator went up some more, the elevator doors opened, the pups jumped out, and got into their respective positions.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase exclaimed. Ryder pushed the red button on his Pup Pad, showing the TV screen, which showed the situation.

"Thanks for coming pups. We have an emergency. Katie and Callie were on a walk in the woods, but their path got blocked by a snake!" Ryder said as the screen showed the situation. The pups gasped.

"Couldn't Katie and Callie walk around the snake?" Skye asked.

"No Skye. The pathway is too narrow to go around the snake, and the snake is a rattlesnake. Rattlesnakes are venomous, so we need to be extra careful!" Ryder replied. He then used his pup pad to the pup icons he needed.

"Marshall, I need you to use your medical kit to help Katie and Callie in case they get bite by the snake," Ryder said.

"I'm fired up!" Marshall exclaimed. Ryder slid his finger across his Pup Pad to Chase's icon.

"Chase, I need you to use your cones to help hikers to stay away from the area while we handle the snake," Ryder told him.

"Chase is on the case!" Chase said. Ryder then slid his finger across his Pup Pad until he got to Snowflake's icon.

"Snowflake, I need you to use your locating scanner to find the best path out of the forest and away from the snake," Ryder instructed.

"Leave no rock, tree, or clue unseen!" Snowflake said. Finally, Ryder slid his finger across his Pup Pad again, until getting to Skye's icon.

"And Skye, I need you to use your helicopter to help us out of the forest, and make sure we follow Snowflake's scanner to get out safely!" Ryder told the pup.

"Ruff! Ruff! Let's take to the skies!" Skye said doing a back-flip.

"Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed. The pups howled as Ryder ran to the metal pole and slides down it. Marshall, Chase, Skye, and Snowflake all slid down the slide to their rigs. Once they got in them, they drove off with Ryder over the bridge, and towards the forest.


End file.
